Terms of Endearment
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Bossun/Tsubaki. Interaction between a rather determined Bossun and a blushing Tsubaki. Written in Bossun's point of view.


Title: Terms of Endearment

Rating: T

Warnings: spoilers for Bossun's arc. Bossun x Tsubaki, OOC

Note: Please enjoy and remember to review! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Sket Dance

xxx

I've been asking myself, over and over again ever since that faithful day in 2009…the Kaimei Festival. What does it really mean to me, to have a brother…a twin brother?

It takes time to sink in.

Not just the fact that I'm not alone. Though that thought alone pulls my lips into a small smile, as Switch has so kindly noted. That's more like a representation though.

So just what does it mean?

I look into the similar golden eyes that are staring straight back into my own golden eyes.

We're so similar.

I can feel his breath, his warmth as I hold his hands above his head. His lips open slightly, as if there's something he wants to say, but his determined look restrains him.

We are one beautiful soul split into two. Entangled by fate, we belong to each other. He belongs to me.

That's right.

"Call me honey, my sweet little angel" I whisper to him.

He does not flinch, but looks at me weirdly, as if I were demanding too much. "Don't call me that"

"Say my name with love"

He opens his mouth. "How do you do that?" What a silly question, I can tell that he does not like the smile I am giving him. His scowl was for than enough to tell me so.

"Like this, Sasuke-chan"

I am drowning in him. He is drowning me. He too is drowning in me and I am drowning him.

His cheeks are tinged with red. Embarrassment, I presume. So cute. So similar.

And he pouts.

I cannot resist but chuckle a little as my lips descend to touch the lips of the man whose face looks too similar to my own.

It's sweet. This feeling, I still cannot comprehend; fluttering and light, soft with a touch of forbidden sense. What is it? What does it mean?

I won't ever be alone again so long as I never let him go. Then I will never let him go.

I could feel my grip on his wrists tighten. Even though I was never the better fighter, he'd always let me pretend. He wasn't submitting and neither will I. It's a mutual feeling. We may have not needed each other before. But it's different now.

Yuusuke and Sasuke…to help others. Right and left of the same spirit.

But first, you'll have to help me, Sasuke-chan.

"Call me aniki" I'm so persistent. I want to hear him say it. I want him to call me his big brother.

"Yuusuke" my name does not roll out of his mouth sounding soft and delicate. It was more like a warning. Like a child that was about to be scolded. I felt like one.

"Where's your respect gone? I'm your older brother, you know that right, pumpkin?" and I shall treat him like a child as well.

His expression relaxes at the word 'pumpkin'…and so does mine. So childish.

We are just ourselves, cheeks blushing red as the situation sank in a little further with small smiles tugging our lips and golden eyes, staring back at each other.

"Yuusuke-nii" he says, quietly. Is his voice quivering? I couldn't quite tell. I think I can feel myself smile.

What was I feeling…I can't quite recall, just the rushing feeling of excitement, and instinctively, my hands moved, dropping his wrists, one hand finding its way to his messy black hair. Silky. And I wonder…if Sasuke will also have Fujisaki wings if he let his hair grow out a little longer. My other hand cupped his cheek. It's a little hard to kiss when you're both just as tall, but we managed.

I enjoy hearing the sound of my name rolling off his lips, most of the times, and I love the cotton soft touch of those lips and the feel of his pale skin under my lips. Euphoria.

If having a twin brother meant I could do such things, then I don't mind. Unfortunately, I know that this, kissing; is not the answer. There has to be another meaning. I am sure.

"Sasuke" I nip his earlobe.

His eyes widen and his blush turns into a deeper shade of crimson, soon he'll be as bright as my hat. Yet he is as stiff as a rock. So sensitive, so adorable.

"Aniue!"

I grin, widely with a touch of goofiness. I knew he'd eventually get use to calling me older brother.

Seeing my expression, he holds my shoulders and pushes me away from him. His grip was tight, and his cruel expression was plastered over his face. But his cheeks were still flushing a deep shade of red.

"It's against the school regulations"

"What?" I know what he's talking about, but it's just so much more fun to tease him, to get him to say it.

"Such displays of intimacy…especially with your brother nonetheless"

He's embarrassed, I can tell from his face.

"So long as you keep calling me 'aniue' then, I don't mind." I smiled before removing his hands from my shoulders. And before he could even say anything else, I could feel him melt against me as I covered his mouth.

Truthfully, I wasn't expecting the punch in the stomach.

Still the same old demanding and self-righteous vice-president of the school council, the only thing is that I also know that he's my twin. But what difference does that make when I can now get away with calling him sweet names and Sasuke-chan?


End file.
